


Fake BF

by joshlerhell



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cheating, Coffee, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhell/pseuds/joshlerhell
Summary: Tyler is a writer.  A secluded, anti-social, lonely, closeted writer.  There's no way in hell he's going to help some stranger get back at their ex.





	

I woke up and started the day as I usually do, by walking down to the little coffee shop on Forrest Drive, all the employees there know me. In fact, most times I walk in and my coffee is already ready for me. Before I left I fixed my hair, it looking like a rat's nest. I've been looking a bit paler lately, dark bags forming around my eyes enough to give raccoons a run for their money. But that was mostly on account of the little sleep I've been getting lately, I'm a writer, once I start writing I can't stop. But I digress, I headed down to the small coffee joint for my usual. Today, however, there's no coffee waiting on the counter for me. I chalk it off as a new employee and walk up to place my order. And quite the new employee it is; small guy, vibrant pink hair, and gauges. Not the kind of gauges that you could stick your fist into, little ones that you could possibly fit a pinkie through. He's the only one at the counter, it seems to be slow today, only about three people in here with me. I hate to admit that I was nervous giving the new guy my order, but being in a secluded little apartment for most of your time doesn't give you much social experience. I rattled off my order as Pink Hair punched some stuff into the buying-machine... whatever those things are called, it's too early in the morning. 

"Can I get our name?"

"Tyler."

"Okay, c-coming right up s-sir."

He started sniffling and shaking, I began to panic, what the hell did I do this time?

"Oh my gosh are you okay? Did I do something? I-"

"He's fucking cheating on me!"

I was slightly taken aback, but snapped back into reality when Pink Hair started to sob harder.

"What? I'm so sorry, are you-"

"I don't kn-know what to do! He said I was s-special! Th-That asshole!"

The sadness in his voice soon melted away to reveal pure anger and hatred

"Uh, maybe you should just-"

"I'll kill him!"

"No! Don't do that, maybe you-"

"Fuck that 'Stephanie' chick and her perfect eyes, perfect hair, p-perfect bod-y."

The hate had dissolved into sadness again, the poor guy started bawling his eyes out.

"No no no no, don't cry! Just find some way to get back at him, i-it'll make you feel justice and-"

"Get back at him, yeah."

"Yes! See, a-and you'll be over him in no ti-"

"You can be my fake boyfriend!"

"...Actually maybe you should just kill him-"

"That douchebag is gonna pay for the shit he did to me!"

"I-I'm not a very good actor-"

"He won't know what hit him!"

"I can't fight either so I-"

"Here's my number,"

He grabbed a slip of paper and started scribbling.

"I really don't-"

"Here's your coffee, I'm on lunch break, see ya Taylor-"

"Tyler."

"Whatever."

"I didn't pay-"

"I know!"

He walked out the door and... he's gone. I looked down at the slip of paper in my hand, a few scribbled numbers with;

-Josh <3

My god what have gotten myself into.


End file.
